Talk:Macros Guide by Egomzez
I edited a few things in this guide, deleted the useless, hidden (black text on black bg) lines in the macro examples. --Blindsushi 17:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC)Blindsushi Placeholder selection I used to be a big fan of this placeholder, , especially since I solo alot, using or variants of it for things like my Lullabies. Note the "used to". Then I reached end-game and ran into a problem, alliances. I've adapted to finding targets fairly quickly in alliances for buffs. However, I ran into a problem last night on my 90 Dancer in abyssea with a step; with in the step macro it would fail if a member of one of the other alliance members outside my party had hate! Admitedly, I didn't need a on that step-the dangers of copy-paste when writing macros using another as a template-but it really cost me my steps cycle for a bit until I changed it. So getting your placeholder right is very important. The reason I used in the 1st place is to use /autotarget to switch to the next mob that was hitting me without the downtime to attack from my weapon's delay once I get kill on my original target, so there is a trade-off on the speed of getting to the next enemy. Some might question not having on a cure instead of , they obviously don't know the fun of offensive cures on undead, and if you use your Function keys to speed aiming it really doesn't slow you down that much. They might question not having on a debuff or sleep, but I keep that for one reason, Charm. I also used to use on my offensive spells, but recently changed to because of an incident where I forgot to turn off my /autotarget causing me to accidentally nuke when my pt planned to recover, requires me to confirm the cast preventing mistakes like that but also giving me a chance to both rethink the hate situation and to better time an attempted Magic Burst. On ranger-and any other job where I have a sleep ability-I always keep my sleep option on an to help target an "add" without losing my targeting lock on the battle target. The last (and one of the most important macros for survival in the game) is /assist "_". In end-game it is not uncommon to have groups of enemies coming in at once. Your sleepers are supposed to catch them with either a group sleep or a single target on the one NOT to be fought. The /assist command allows the party to target only one mob at a time to gang kill. This is important because not many DD are able to overcome the hate generated by sleep in the single blow that wakes a target and by-and-large sleepers are a squishy bunch. We all know what happens when your sleepers die with a horde of mobs at the party/alliance; either a wipe or at least a massive downtime to recover from sleeper death (remember, sleep almost any other offensive or debuff spell is easier to resist the more times a sleeper has died without clearing weakness). So turn your /autotarget off and use the /assist command to claim, unless you are the designated targeter.--Deadmeataru 16:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC)